A radial press of the type indicated in the foregoing is known from EP 1510269 B1. Compared with other known radial presses, in which two press yokes movable relative to one another in a plane perpendicular to the press axis form a receiving chamber for a press die between them (see, for example, EP 539787 A1, DE 19814474 C1, DE 4135465 A1), it is characterized by the possibility of insertion of a workpiece radially through the lateral charging opening into the die when the press is open. This is an advantage of considerable practical relevance for diverse applications, as DE 19817882 B4 in particular also demonstrates.
Because of problems jeopardizing functional safety, however, it has been found in practical trials that the radial press of the class in question known from EP 1510269 B1 is not adequately suitable in practice.